Atomic frequency standards (atomic clocks) are some of the most stable frequency references available. Due to this stability, atomic clocks are frequently used in multiple applications that demand stable frequency references. Miniature cold atom clocks may employ miniature microwave resonators, which may be driven by microwave feed lines, to produce highly homogeneous microwave fields. Miniature cold atom clocks are small in size, require low power consumption, and are capable of high accuracy. However, such a cold atom clock must maintain accuracy over large temperature swings, which may have deleterious consequences on the microwave electronics that control the clock. For example, temperature excursions can change the dimensions of critical mechanical structures in the device, such as the length of coaxial cables carrying the microwave signals, or can cause timing instability. Thus, temperature changes can reduce the accuracy of the cold atom clock.